


Nightmares - A KillJoys Fic

by DutchRocks2015



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchRocks2015/pseuds/DutchRocks2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch is having horrid nightmares and the only person that can help is Johnny, will he continue to do so when his brother arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares - A KillJoys Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluff piece for Dutch and Johnny, they are SO cute!!!!

Nightmares  
A KillJoys Fic

 

 

I don’t remember the first time I had a horrid nightmare, but I do remember the first time Johnny ran in looking as if I was being murdered. I guess it sounded that way at the time. He seemed unsure of what to do for me, so I just sent him back to bed and told him I was fine.  
Unfortunately a few hours later I woke up again, screaming, worse this time, since he ran in with a gun.  
He finally realized I was having nightmares, the next night. Still unsure of what to do for me, he would just sit beside me and crack really bad jokes in an attempt to make me laugh. I would always end up falling asleep to the sound of his voice. It became such a habit that, on nights he was gone, or I didn’t wake up screaming, I missed it.  
When D’avin moved on board, I could tell Johnny was uncomfortable with our arrangement. So, I tried my best not to scream when I awoke. Sometimes I failed and they’d both rush in, D’avin gun drawn.  
I assured them I was fine, and to go back to bed, before I made them work. Johnny gave me this worried look that he wanted to sit in bed with me and make me laugh. But, he was afraid of his brothers mocking or judgement.  
I assured him I was fine and to go sleep. I really missed his comfort and companionship, but I didn’t want him to know that, as I’d feel bad.   
One morning I was so tired from nightmares, I fell asleep at one of the bridge stations, Johnny woke me concerned. I just laughed it off, and told him I’d take a nap later.  
One night was particularly bad for me, I dreamt that Khylian got on board the ship and was waiting for me when I returned, with a bound Johnny and D’avin. He was angry at me for not completing my mission, as punishment he killed D’avin in front of me. Then he promised to torture Johnny, until he begged for death, all while I watched, and there was nothing I could do to save him. The last thing I saw before I awoke screaming was Johnny terrified eyes.  
After that, I couldn’t exactly just say I was fine and go away. I was shaking, sweating, even crying. D’avin was as unsure as Johnny was when this started.  
Thankfully Johnny gave up on his embarrassment and came to my side. I didn’t argue and instantly buried my head in his chest, his arms around me protectively. He held me as I tried to fight back the sobs and calm down. He had a whole slew of new bad jokes to tell me, and before long I was laughing at them and forgetting my nightmare. And for the first time in months, I fell asleep to the sound of his voice, and his arms wrapped around me protectively.  
I knew Johnny was afraid of D’avins judgement, but all he said was “Nice work kid!”, before returning to his room.  
So, that’s how I got my best friend back, and I continue to fall asleep to the sound of his voice every time I have a bad dream. What more could you ask for in a best friend? Now, if only he smelled better…


End file.
